


Let Me Love You

by Carcaneloce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food, Gen, Humor, Pizza, Pizza might not survive this, Sketches, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce
Summary: Скетч о взаимной любви Бокуто и кусочка пиццы.Mutual love between Bokuto and a slice of pizza. Just a sketch.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Pizza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Мне попался стикер, к которому так и просилось пририсовать Бокуто ❤️
> 
> I got this sticker and realized I just have to draw Bokuto with it.


End file.
